


Tied Up

by richieblows



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Bite Gag, Choking, Collars, Hair-pulling, M/M, eeeeeek enjoy, sex obviously, subtop!Richie, vibrating cock ring, which is different from a ball gag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: And there they were.“You’re doing this because we couldn’t have your fantasy sex last night because I was too tired? And I’m the immature one?” Richie huffed, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.“You once threw a fit, in front of our friends, because I didn’t want to have dirty bathroom sex-!”“Oh that’s so different—!”“It’s so not!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my fic Tied Up that I had up here like last year. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as you did before. I didn't really beta it but I skimmed through the first bit of it and I do know I want to edit it and add more in the future so this one shot isn't dead yet! Just on hold for now.

“Okay Eddie, _really?”_ Richie huffed, pulling at the binds that kept him secured on the bed. He couldn’t _see,_ being that his tiny lover had used his velvet purple eye mask to prevent that.

“Richie, Richie, _Richie_ .” He cooed. Eddie tried to hold in his almost _evil_ laughter when Richie’s face jerked in the direction of his voice. “We did your fantasy already, now we’ve gotta do mine, remember?” he asked, standing up to walk around the room and humming to himself. 

So Richie was a heavy sleeper.

It had been a long, _long_ day at work. Six meetings Greta had pushed back to back on a day where he was supposed to leave work _early,_ talking to _boring_ people about _boring_ shit and trying to convince them to invest in _his_ magazine. When he’d rather be listening to music, interviewing artists, doing what he wanted.

But being a CEO wasn’t always fun. 

When Richie came home, tired and irritable, he waltzed in and dropped his coat on the floor beside the coat rack, as well as his briefcase. He kicked off his shoes, yawning as he walked into the kitchen to see the food Eddie had been preparing, but no Eddie. “Babe? You’re really going all out—“

Eddie snuck up behind him, snaking his arms around Richies waist from behind, surprising him with a soft hug. “Hey there, businessman.” Eddie cooed, wiggling around so he was in front of Richie. He looked so _cute,_ in shorts and one of Richie’s band tees, and an _apron._ “Miss your househusband?” He asked, letting one hand grip his tie and the other rest around Richie’s neck. “Because I’ve been thinking about you _all day,”_ he purred, yanking him forward by his tie until Eddie’s back hit the counter. Richie reluctantly followed, while Eddie let one hand trail down Richie’s chest to his hip, pulling him forward until their hips were pressed flush against each others.

Richie was already pulling away when Eddie tried to unbutton his shirt, “Eds, I had a rough day at work, not really in the mood.” Richie untangled Eddie’s limbs from around his own and took a step back.

“Oh come _on,_ Rich. Let me make your day better.” He was back to pressing himself against Richie, sliding down until he was on his knees. 

Richie groaned. “As hot as that _is._ I’m too tired. I’m gonna hit the hay, dinner smells great though.” He made his way towards their bedroom, with Eddie following close behind.

“It was _that_ bad? You usually love this stupid apron thing.” He murmured, leaning against the doorway while Richie undressed. Eddie would _never_ get over watching Richie strip down until he was naked. The way Richie’s muscles moved in his back, how he would push his hair back from his face and leave his hand on the back of his neck while Eddie very obviously checked him out. It was _hell_ letting his own eyes slip down his flat stomach and to that happy trail, down to his beautiful cock. Eddie fell in love with Richie’s dick before he fell in love with Richie altogether. Well, that wasn’t _exactly_ true but Richie had fucked him a number of times before they started dating, so it may as well have been.

Richie flopped onto his back in bed, throwing a thin sheet over himself and yawning. “Turn off the lights, please?”

“But dinner—“

“I’ll eat it for breakfast. I’m sure it was aces as usual, babes.” 

Eddie held his breath. “Goodnight, Rich.” Eddie turned off the light and slammed the door closed, storming back into the kitchen to put away the food he’d prepared for Richie. 

So while Eddie cleaned up the kitchen, and cleaned up the mess of Richie’s coat and briefcase in the entryway, and slipped into their room quietly to put away the crumpled up clothes Richie left when he left the conscious world behind him, Eddie had _had_ it. 

Richie was supposed to come home early that day so they could make Eddie’s fantasy come to life. He wanted to be in control for once. But with their busy schedules they only had so much time to do this. This was their _only_ night. For _weeks_ . Eddie paced around the living room for a long while, trying to decide whether or not he was _really_ going to tie Richie to the bed and have him wake up like that. Richie was known to be a heavy sleeper, the first night Eddie spent with him, he’d thought Richie had died, the only thing that showed he was very much alive was his loud snoring.

So there Eddie was, sitting on top of his husband’s chest while he snored loudly. “Fucking cute idiot,” He whispered, grabbing Richie’s hand and securing it to the bedpost with the first rope in his hand, then doing the same to his other, then to his legs. Eddie admired his work, Richie was spread eagle on the bed, snoring loudly and looking comfortable. He had just enough leeway to move to not notice while he slept, it was perfect.

Before Eddie left to sleep on the couch for the night, he tiptoed over to Richie and slipped his eye mask over his face, before pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s lips. And his neck. And his collarbones. _Andchestamdstomachandhips_ until he was kissing at Richie’s cock, mouthing against it and whining quietly to himself. He was already _hungry_ for it. He sat up abruptly and slipped out of the room when Richie grunted; Eddie wanted nothing more than to just bury Richie’s cock inside him and ride him until he had his orgasm, then leave Richie stirring awake and slightly confused, but that was for another day.

Eddie made the couch up with a few blankets and some pillows, curling up and sleeping soundly after a few reruns of some old movies. 

When Eddie awoke the next morning, he tiptoed over to the bedroom and noticed that Richie was still very much asleep. Eddie slipped inside and gently placed the thin sheet he’d been sleeping with over Richie, just barely above his hips. It was as though Eddie was decorating a meal, just to make it look even more tantalizing before he would devour it. Presentation was key. He smiled down at his work, before slinking back off into the kitchen to make himself tea.

When he came back with a piping mug, he leaned against the doorway and watched Richie stir. He yawned and probably opened his eyes, Eddie couldn’t tell, before gently pulling at the restraints connecting him to the bed. Richie yawned again and shook his head, realizing that he was very much so blindfolded. He tried to jerk up, only to flop back down when the restraints held him in place. “What. The _fuck.”_ He snarled, baring his teeth as he made a move to yank at the binds again. Eddie could already feel this pervasive need welling up within him. He was excited, he couldn't take his eyes off of Richie. The way his arms flexed as he gripped at the restraints and yanked on them hard, with their headboard knocking against the wall with a loud thud.

“You’re gonna break our headboard, you know.” Eddie said softly, placing the tea on their dresser (with a coaster) before making his way towards Richie. “Good morning, baby.” He hummed, letting his weight dip into the mattress so he could sit next to Richie.

And there they were. 

“You’re doing this because we couldn’t have your fantasy sex last night because I was too tired? And _I’m_ the immature one?” Richie huffed, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

“You once threw a fit, in front of our _friends,_ because I didn’t want to have dirty bathroom sex-!”

“Oh that’s _so_ different—!”

“It’s _so_ not!”

“God _fine then!_ ”

“ _Green!_ ” Richie hissed, and Eddie stopped. “Don’t make me say it again or I’m really going to break our headboard and kick your fucking ass.” 

A smile split from Eddie’s lips, and he hummed softly. He had to get into character. “I’m going to use you today. Since all you do is use me to get off whenever you want.” He pulled the velvet sleeping mask off so Richie could wince and adjust his eyes to the bright light.

Eddie looked down at him, a smug smile on his face when Richie gave him a quick once over. “You’re seriously still wearing your banana pajamas. How is this sexy at all?” He asked flatly. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, taking a quick sip from his mug before standing up again. He walked around to the other side of the bed, “Richie. You can be _such_ a dick sometimes.” He planted his weight down on the mattress near Richie’s waist and let his fingers trail up and down the soft flesh above his happy trail. 

He let his fingers slowly trail down to his cock, before he was gently cradling it in his hands. He gripped it tight in his hand, relishing in the way Richie’s hips raised slightly, his breath catching in his throat. “ _Fuck!_ Eddie what the—“ 

“Don’t test me tonight, Richie.” 

Richie waited a beat before he slowly nodded, releasing a shaky breath when Eddie stood up and walked toward the foot of the bed. “You don’t think my pajamas are sexy, but you haven’t bothered to look at what’s underneath, have you?” He asked quietly. 

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, humming softly as he let it slip off his shoulders. He dipped his fingers into his baby blue pajama pants with cute bananas on them. Richie _loved_ them, they had matching sets. He bent over just slightly, giving Richie a good view of his ass as he wiggled out of his pajama pants slowly. 

Richie’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Eddie strip down to his underwear. Richie’s favorite lace panties. “You're fucking with me,” Richie croaked, his head falling back against the pillow so he wouldn't be subjected to this cruel torture.

Eddie grinned and he gave himself a quick look in the mirror, loving how the soft white was in pristine condition, the lace looked as though it were a brand new set, never worn. Eddie just loved to take care of his delicate outfits. He turned back to face the bed Richie still very much laid on.

He took two careful steps and pressed his knee into the bed; he sank into it, humming as he slid his body over Richie’s. He could feel Richie’s cock stirring, gently poking at his thigh while Richie kept his eyes tightly shut and his face tilted away from Eddie.

Now that just wouldn’t do. 

Eddie rolled his hips forward, dragging his thigh against Richie’s hardening cock as he bent down to press soft kisses along Richie’s chest. “Should I,” he pressed a soft kiss to his neck, humming when Richie peeked up at him. “Give you a run down of the night?”

Richie smirked slyly as he glanced up at Eddie. “You’re so boring, you can’t even surprise me with anything? What kind of sex fantasy _is_ this, Eddio? Thought you were gonna be more of a dominatrix—“

“ _Okay,”_ Eddie raises his hand up in front of Richie’s face to silence him. “You’re talking too much.” He rolled off the bed, huffing as he rummaged through their shared closet. 

“You know how you _love_ to force a ball gag into my mouth whenever we fuck?” Eddie asked, picking up a black bag and strolling back over to his lover, who was struggling to look at what Eddie was grabbing.

“How _lame._ You bought me a ball gag?”

“No. I bought you a bite gag.”

“What.”

Eddie presented the black piece, with two straps to wrap and clip around Richie’s head, and a thick strip of leather to be forced into Richie’s mouth. 

“Cute, right?”

Richie rolled his eyes. “If you want to be in control tonight, baby, you’ve really gotta work for it.” Richie’s voice was confident, but he was already flushed with anticipation, excited on what was to come. He felt his stomach tense as he waited for his lover to do whatever he had planned.

“ _Fine.”_ Eddie promptly sat up and dropped onto Richie’s chest, relishing in the slight wheeze knocked out of him. Richie kept his mouth shut tight, glaring up at Eddie who was huffing loudly. “Why does my dog have to make everything difficult?” He sighed, gripping Richie’s curls and forcing his head back. Richie gasped aloud, feeling his body tense as he jerked at the binds once more, a weak groan falling from his lips. 

“You _fuck’n bitch,”_ he moaned, letting his eyes fall shut as Eddie’s grip in his hair was relentless. Richie kept his mouth shut afterward, breathing hard through his nose. He was _not_ gonna let Eddie have an easy play, he deserved more than that. Eddie smiled, deciding that the best course of action would be to plug Richie’s nose. He pressed his fingers against the sides of Richie’s nose, humming as Richie tensed up against and tried to yank off the binds. 

At some point, Richie _had_ to breathe. He sucked in a long breath, huffing angrily as Eddie shoved the leather into his mouth and forced his head up to clip it in place. “Not so tough now, are you baby?” Eddie cooed, sitting up and humming when he watched Richie bite at the gag. “I’ve got a few other toys for my disobedient puppy to play with, are you excited?” Eddie cooed, trying to hold in his laughter at the angry look Richie gave him.

He climbed off of his lovers chest and opted to sit on his lower abdomen, letting his ass bump down against Richie’s cock every so often. “So we’ve got the gag,” he gestured to Richie’s faces. “And the rope,” he gestured to Richie’s arms and legs. “I’ve got you a, drum roll _please_ !” He looked at Richie, who was grunting in response. “You’re no fun! Anyway, you get a collar!” He dug around in the black bag and showed him the black leather collar, clasp and all. On the front the word _trash_ was burned into it. “Don’t you _love_ it?”

Richie bucked up in annoyance, making Eddie nearly topple off him at the sudden jerk. “Oh, baby. You’re gonna love this next one.” He pulled out a cock ring, his smile growing wide as he flicked a switch and it began to vibrate. “Naughty boys don’t need to cum, do they?” Richie’s eyes snapped open and he shook his head, groaning loudly as Eddie moved his body so his back faced Richie, with his cock standing tall and pretty for him.

“Your cock is the only thing I like about you, Rich,” he breathed, turning off the toy and slipping it onto Richie’s cock until it was snug and fit at the base of it. 

Richie grunted again, trying his best to _not_ buck his hips up so hard that his lover fell over. His eyes flickered over his ass, looking _oh_ so enticing in those fucking panties. Richie quietly whined, rolling his hips up slowly to get Eddie’s attention.

Eddie’s eyes flickered back and he smiled softly. “ _Aw,_ you’re going soft and pliant on me now, baby?” He turned to face Richie’s neglected cock. “Clearly not _soft_ , but definitely pliant.” He bent down, raising his ass just slightly for Richie to enjoy the view while he greedily mouthed at the head. He pressed soft kisses along his shaft, kissing and licking gently while Richie could only grunt and huff out angry breaths every so often.

Eddie pushed his hair back, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to take Richie’s cock into his mouth. He gently bobbed his head, taking his time as he went down lower and lower and— _Richie thrust his fucking hips up. Hard._ Eddie nearly choked at the feeling of Richie’s cock slamming down his throat, he bolted upright, coughing loud and twisting around to glare at his smug lover.

“ _What_ the _fuck_ was that?” He spluttered, twisting back around and crawling his way back up Richie’s chest. How fucking dare he? Nearly choking him on the cock he loved so much. “You _know,_ I thought I was going to be a little nice today and help you get off too, but dogs need to be trained.” Eddie lazily climbed off the bed, not before switching the cock ring on and watching as Richie’s hips jerked up again, his muscles going taut in his lower abdomen while his arms strained against the working binds. He turned back around and grabbed the sleeping mask from the head of the bed, quickly placing it back over Richie’s eyes. His head jerked up, curls bouncing as he grunted what Eddie assumed was _fuck you!_

Eddie sat up and grabbed the collar once more, making quick work to slip it around Richie’s neck while he writhed and jerked underneath him. It was relatively easy to clip on, and even easier to clip the black leather leash onto it to yank on with relative ease. Quiet whimpers broke from Richie’s chapped lips, his teeth clenched around the bite gag while he tugged at the binds again. His thighs trembled as he tried to close his legs, while quiet grunts were punched out of him.

“Now who’s gonna be a good boy? Are you gonna be a good boy, Richie?” Richie keened quietly at that, his legs jerking in an attempt to close them, to no avail. He nodded quickly, sighing loudly as Eddie switched off the cock ring momentarily. The stimulation on his cock felt heavier with his eyes covered and his mouth gagged, he was losing his senses and his ability to move, he’d never been so helpless and vulnerable during sex before. It was a rush, giving Eddie the control he constantly took from his lover, he knew it was time for a change. Richie’s head jerked up when he felt the bed dip down, only to relax when Eddie shushed him softly. His cock throbbed between his legs, and he couldn’t help but whine just slightly when Eddie’s hands ghosted around his hips and trailed around the coarse hair on his lower abdomen. 

Eddie wiggled himself over Richie, his knees knocked against Richie’s head while Richie’s head followed Eddie’s movements curiously, not trying to growl out any remarks through the bite gag. “Do you think you can make me feel good with just your tongue?” He asked softly, bending down to remove the bite gag from his lovers lips and pulling it off. “You’ve gotta be trained, baby, think you can make me feel good?”

Richie’s face burned, he could hear the knowing smile in Eddie’s tone. All he could do was lick his lips and nod obediently without saying a word. He didn’t know how much he needed this, the loss of power, the slight praise he’d receive if he was a good boy and did what he was told.

And he wanted to be Eddie’s good boy.

“... _yes…”_ he mumbled, gasping loudly when Eddie’s hands were already gripping his curls and forcing his head back while his cock was pressed crudely against Richie’s face. The musk of man and the hint of honey soap Eddie used wafted through Richie’s senses. 

“If you eat me out well then you won’t be punished. Kiss my cock before you have your meal,” Eddie murmured. He couldn’t suppress his smile when Richie eagerly mouthed and kissed at his hard cock, nosing along his shaft as if he were drinking in his scent. 

“Please sit on my face baby—“ Richie croaked. Before Richie’s brain could process what has happened, his head was whipping around and his left cheek was hitting the pillow, his right turning a blushing shade of pink rapidly. Richie’s breath hitched, his cock throbbing when Eddie pressed a firm hand against his throat. 

“You don’t talk until your master _allows_ you to. Got it?” The pressure on Richie’s neck didn’t seize, with Eddie’s fingers digging into his throat while Richie nodded vigorously. Richie began to slightly spasm while Eddie’s hold around his throat stayed tight. He saw purple and blue hues fill his vision, blossoming around the edges before Eddie let go, forcing Richie back down to reality. He coughed loudly, sucking in shaky breaths while Eddie settled himself over Richie again. “I’m not gonna let you breathe until I come, so you better get one last breath in—“

Richie coughed one last time, forcing another long breath to fill his lungs before he could feel the press of Eddie’s perineum against his lips. Richie’s mouth immediately went slack, his tongue pressing flat against Eddie’s hole while Eddie rocked down against his tongue selfishly. Eddie’s eyes fell shut, his thighs pressing against Richie’s Head whenever Richie wiggled his tongue up into Eddie. One hand flew to grip the headboard, while the other gripped onto the leash that was secured snuggly around Richie’s neck.

“So _fuckin’ worthless,_ can’t even—“ Eddie’s thighs squeezed around Richie’s head again, a weak whimper falling from his lips as he slurped and sucked against his hole and the sensitive skin there. “Can’t even make your master feel good.” It was quiet, but enough to have Richie whimpering and hungrily thrusting his tongue in and out of Eddie until his thighs were tightening around Richie again. 

Eddie yanked on the leash, wrapping his around his hand and keeping a tight hold near Richie’s collar to keep his tongue inside him. He rolled his hips down against Richie, crying out with every thrust of his tongue. His free hand curled around Richie’s hair, and he weakly began to bounce up and down on Richie’s tongue. A long string of _good boy_ ’s were falling from Eddie’s lips while he rode Richie’s sinful tongue. 

One of the _many_ things Richie was proud of was his tongue. It was abnormally long, and it had Eddie disgusted yet wonderfully aroused whenever he shoved it between his index and middle finger to mimic eating someone out. It always had Eddie curious to see how deep Richie’s tongue _could_ go. He wasn’t disappointed. Richie’s eyes were shut tight as he slurped against Eddie’s hole, his hands pulling hard at the binds as he tried to grab at his lover, the desperate need to _grab_ and _touch_ and _love_ his boy the right way had him keening against Eddie softly.

The lack of oxygen going to his brain as well as all of the blood rushing to Richie’s cock left him feeling light. The intensity of his lips and tongue kissing Eddie’s wet hole left his lips swollen, with spit sliding down his chin and across his neck. His tongue and jaw ached from the slap that he’d previously felt and the work out it was getting from pleasuring his lover. The binds around his arms and legs rubbed him raw in _just_ the right way, and his heart was hammering in his chest like it were going to pop. He grunted when he felt Eddie rub his precum against his forehead, as though he were marking him. He felt the heat coil in his stomach as he fucked up against the air, his hips thrusting slightly in time with his tongue.

Eddie stopped suddenly, lifting himself up on shaky knees, his loud pants and gasps while he looked down at Richie, with his mouth agape and sucking in large breaths again. “You’re so good baby, so so _good,”_ Eddie mumbled, wiggling down until he was sitting on Richie’s stomach. He tugged on his cock a few times, trying to will it to calm down before he came over Richie’s face. He let his breathing even out before he was bending down to press a soft kiss against Richie’s lips.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” Eddie whispered against his ear, and Richie could only whimper, weakly nodding as Eddie sat up and climbed off of his lover. “You think you’re ready for me?” He asked softly, while Richie nodded his head quickly, gasping out quiet breaths as he began to weakly roll his hips up in an attempt to grind his cock against _anything_. 

His lips were red and swollen, his jaw pleasantly aching with a slight burn from working his tongue into Eddie’s hole, trying to open him up and get him _writhing_ over his face. “‘m ready-“ He croaked hastily, his head jerking up as Eddie climbed off the bed. “Don’ leave me please _please baby_ —“ a chill ran up Eddie’s spine at the deep, hoarseness of Richie’s voice. 

Eddie slowly walked over and grabbed the leash that hung limp next to Richie’s head. He yanked it forward, forcing Richie’s head to lift up. “Are you going to be a good dog?”

A slur of _yes yesyes yes_ fell from Richie’s lips, his head lulling to the side every so often as he tried to desperately listen to where Eddie was as he walked off to fetch something. “I don’ like the blindfold…” Richie mumbled.

“But _daddy,_ it makes me so happy. Don’t you wanna make your baby happy?” Eddie asked as he sank back down against the bed, 

Richie huffed out a frustrated sigh, nodding weakly as Eddie strolled back over. “I’m gonna turn you over daddy, we’re gonna get you off now if you’re a good boy and listen to me. Okay?” He whispered softly, relishing in the way that Richie lazy nodded his head up and down. 

He quickly undid the binds to his arms and legs, helping

Richie roll over into his stomach with little difficulty and soft breathy praise. He tied his arms and legs back to the posts when Richie got on his hands and knees with little difficulty. “I’m gonna put the bite gag back on, okay love?” Richie shook his head, keeping his lips sealed tight when Eddie pressed the gag against his mouth. “Richie. Don’t make me plug your nose up.”

When the threat didn't work, Eddie flicked the clock ring back on, relishing in the way Richie’s hips snapped forward and a loud shout fell from parted lips. It took a minute of Eddie gripping Richie’s nose and pinching it hard to get Richie to let his jaw hang open while Eddie secured the bite gag back in place. “My good boy, I didn’t want to have to do that, but you didn’t give me much of a choice.” He ran his hands through Richie’s curls as he climbed off of the bed to look at his masterpiece.

Richie, his body physically trembling as he was tied on his hands and knees on the bed. The bite gag was already slick with spit, and his eyes were still veiled with darkness on account of the blindfold. He grunted and moaned loudly, his head jerking up and moving back and forth in an attempt to listen to where Eddie was. “I’m right here baby, I just wanted to look at you.” He purred, before dipping back into the mattress to be with his lover. He’d prepped himself prior to their game starting, and Richie had tongued him well enough that the burn would be nonexistent. 

He pushed at Richie’s chest until Richie was leaning up as best he could, trying to work against the binds for him. Eddie’s stomach clenched at the sight of his lover trying his best to contort his body how Eddie wanted him, the strain on his body ignored _for Eddie._ Eddie wiggled himself underneath Richie’s body until he could feel Richie’s cock bumping against his ass.

Richie bucked and bumped forward, keening at any friction against his cock he was given. “Ah, ah, ah, Richie not _yet.”_

Richie grunted in response, forcing his hips to still as Eddie wrapped his hand around the base of Richie’s cock, maneuvering it so the end pressed along his hole. Eddie sucked in a few shaky breaths. His hips were settled above a pillow for easier access for when Richie would begin his thrusts. Eddie’s chest and face pressed against the mattress while his free hand pushed at Richie’s hips to get him moving.

When Richie was given the go ahead, he weakly thrust forward, groaning loudly against the bite gag when he _finally_ fucked into that too tight heat. “ _Ffgh—“_ What Eddie assumes was a repeated mantra of _fucks_ falling from Richie’s spit slick lips as he relentlessly pushed his hips down into Eddie until his hips were slotted against Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie’s moans grew louder when he felt the hum of the vibrator press against him when Richie nestled completely inside him. Richie’s weak whimpers left a warmth spread through Eddie’s stomach. “ _Fuck me, baby.”_ Eddie begged.

Richie wasted no time is starting a relentless pace as he fucked into his lover fast and _deep._ His hips stuttered and fucked forward as fast as his body would allow. All Richie could feel was heat and the pleasure hitting his cock from Eddie’s inviting hole and the unrelenting feeling of the vibrating cockring pulsing against him,

Eddie squeaked out in surprise as Richie pressed his head down against his shoulder and rut forward again and _again,_ hitting his prostate at a punishing pace. “Yes, yes _yes—“_ he moaned brokenly, hiccuping gasps getting _punched_ out of him with every harsh thrust. He gripped at the leash connected to Richie’s collar, yanking it forward every time Richie thrust up, grunting and moaning loudly behind him.

Eddie felt heat coil in his chest as Richie fucked him like an absolute _monster,_ broken down to his most primal state. He _knew_ he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. He glanced at his phone on the side of the bed, quickly grabbing it and flicking it to video. He faced it toward them, clicking the video on and grunting hoarsely as Richie’s cock brushed against his prostate.

He quickly recorded his lover, with his arms and legs planted on all sides of Eddie, caging him in and not able to move how he wanted because of Eddie’s binds keeping him in place. His curls falling over his face as he huffed loudly, rocking forward and growling with each thrust. The blindfold stayed snug over his eyes, incapable of seeing anything as he rolled his hips forward, snapping them up to slam harder into Eddie. His teeth were bared against the bite gag as he rut into Eddie, drool pooling down the side of the gag and down his chin; Richie truly was a dog.

Richie couldn’t _help_ it. His mind felt so fuzzy, he just wanted to fuck until he was _numb._ And he was already so gone. He was slowly slipping into his own role, fucking with such vigor and enthusiasm that Eddie’s breath hitched suddenly. Warmth spread over Richie as he desperately thrust his hips forward, weak grunts falling from his lips. Eddie was so warm and tight, his body meeting Richies thrust after thrust. The cock ring didn’t help his desperation, the desire to cum building dangerously as the cockring vibrated against the base of his cock; he could feel it in his _balls,_ he needed to cum so _fucking badly._

But the need to cum was slowly slipping as he rut forward, the desire to please his lover was fixed in his mind, the only thing he desired more than finishing himself because maybe, just _maybe_ , if he was a good boy Eddie would let him cum.

Eddie fisted the sheets as Richie rolled forward again, it was _never ending._ The close proximity of their bodies, skin slapping skin, sweat slick and warm and _oh so good._ His hips were nestled over a pillow, giving Richie easier access to pummel Eddie into oblivion. He kept his face planted against the mattress, with one hand dragging through their sheets and his other hand weakly pressed against the headboard, his fingers grazing against it in case Richie’s thrusts became impossibly erratic and slammed him forward. 

“‘m gonna cum, _Rich, fuck I’m gonna slowdown pleasee—“_ Eddie was only given a whimper in response. Richie couldn’t _possibly_ slow down now! His master was _so_ close to finishing, he just wanted to please him. He shook his head, his fingers gripping into the sheets beside Eddie’s head as he rut forward again. The slide of his cock pulling out and snapping back in along with the vibrator burning against Eddie whenever it touched his own skin had him weighing underneath Richie. 

Eddie shook his head, his mouth hanging open and loud moans echoing in the room as he came, his cum spilling onto the pillow he grinded against for more friction. He sighed happily, snuggling into the pillow and attempting to slowly wiggle himself out from under Richie now. He frowned when he felt Richie slowly roll his hips forward again, then _harder._

“ _Okay—“_ A broken sob fell from his lips, but Richie couldn’t _hear_ him. He continued to rut forward, snapping his hips and fucking down into Eddie as though his life depended on it. He had already came moments earlier, but he was nowhere _near_ willing to stop. The force of his hips were erratic, only weak huffs and panting breaths falling from his lips, with drool slipping down his chin and slipping down onto Eddie’s back.

“Fuck ffff _fuuc k—!“_ Eddie cried out as he gripped Richie’s leash tighter, his hole involuntary clenching when Richie cried out brokenly like a dog, whimpering weakly as he fucked harder and faster, just trying to be good for his master. Eddie continued to grip onto his phone, recording the way Richie’s back bent over him as though he were protecting his mate, quite huffs and grunts falling from his lips through the bite gag as he relentlessly humped him.

Eddie’s hole clenched around Richie’s leaking cock, the intrusion being _too much_ and _not enough_ at the same time. “ _Rich stopplease—“_ he yelped, his voice growing hoarse as Richie relentlessly snapped his hips forward, his pace as though he’d _just_ started fucking Eddie. His stamina was never ending, _I can’t take this I can’t I can’t—_ Eddie continuously thought, the flood of want and need filling him to the brim as Richie just _fucked_ the life out of him.

Eddie choked on a sob, gasping loudly as Richie gripped his hair with one hand and kept him down by his shoulders with the other. He pressed his ass up for Richie to take take _take. Like a bitch in heat,_ Eddie thought as he sobbed outwardly, his head lulling back when Richie gripped at his hair. He’d dropped his phone at this point, gasping and hiccuping nervous breaths as he weakly tried to twist around to remove the gag; but Richie snarled loudly when Eddie moved, forcing him down harder against the bed. 

“ _Gag,_ the _gag,_ baby please _please—“_ he moaned, his eyes slipping shut momentarily as he just _felt._ His mouth hung open as Richie pounded into him, loud grunts and huffs falling from Richie’s lips as he rolled forward angrily.

Richie couldn’t hear him. He was _so_ gone, just trying to cum he just wanted to cum _please please just wanna cum._ Eddie managed to grip get a good grip on one of Richie’s arms, prying Richie’s fingers from his messy hair. Richie ended up releasing his grip on Eddie’s hair suddenly, sitting up and whining quietly as he forced himself to weakly stop his thrusts. 

Eddie turned to face his lover, who was whimpering loudly and rutting forward with trembling hips while he uselessly tugged on the binds on his arms and legs. Eddie’s heart lurched as he watched the tears fall from underneath the blindfold and down his lovers blood flushed cheeks. His curls were nappy and sweaty, his breaths coming out in short, angry pants as he struggled with the gag. 

Eddie’s hand trailed up Richie’s shoulder and toward the back of his hair, unclipping the gag and letting it fall off the side of their bed. “— _Eddie,_ ” Richie gasped out, his spit slicked, red and slightly puffy lips finally pressed in a thin line as he tugged at his binds. “Jus’ wanna cum,” He stammered quietly, his cock still very much nestled inside Eddie who was visibly shaking under Richie.

Eddie nodded dumbly, pushing Richie’s hips back and wincing as Richie shook his head and tried to nestle back inside, “gotta take the cock ring off— be good,” that’s all it took to keep Richie from fucking forward again.

Eddie made quick work to let his hand trail down Richie’s abdomen and toward his cock. His fingers wrapped around his length and gave it a loving squeeze, before he gently turned off and removed the cock ring, a lazy smile on his face when he heard Richie audibly sigh. Before Eddie could even suck in a breath, Richie was pushing against his thigh with his cock, rutting forward quickly. “Please, _master please— I’ll be good I will—“_ Richie’s breathing grew heavier by the second, rutting against his thigh as Eddie contemplated for a moment.

He was going to cry from the overstimulation of it all. But he couldn’t deny Richie what he wanted. He deserved it, after all. He couldn’t admit to himself that he loved a bit of pain just as much as Richie, the overstimulation getting the better of him. Eddie sighed quietly and guided Richie towards his hole slowly, nodding as Richie sighed when he pressed against Eddie’s hole. “ _Slow,_ okay?” Richie bit his lip hard and sucked in a heavy breath. “Richie? _Richie—_ oh my _fuck,_ fuck _!”_ Eddie’s head fell forward as Richie’s hips snapped into him, his cock thrusting forward into his loose hole.

A string of _oh oh oh_ fell from Eddie’s lips, while Richie mewled weakly. “ _Jus’ wanna be good for you—“_ He panted, his hair falling over his eyes as he jumped eagerly into Eddie. Eddie clenched around Richie, his hands flailing around until he found the leash connected to Richie’s collar again. He gripped it and yanked it forward, relishing in the way Richie snarled and humped against him desperately now. The soles of Eddie’s feet dug into the mattress, with Richie’s hands gripping the sheets on either side of Eddie’s Head. “ _Close, close master ‘m so close.”_ His hips stuttered a few more times, and Eddie gave one last final tug on Richie’s leash before his was arching his back and coming undone, Richie doing the same as he bent over Eddie and bite into the flesh of his shoulder to quiet his weak grunts.

Eddie cried out loudly, his body slumping forward once Richie was finally finished. Richie slumped on top of him and stayed silent for a long while. Eddie groaned, pushing on his lover until he was slipping out from under him and weakly sitting up to undo the knots. Richie laid flat on his stomach, his face in the pillows until Eddie undid the binds on his arms and legs. Eddie sat down beside him and ran a hand along Richie’s side. “Rich?” 

Richie, who was curled up and smiling a dopey smile at his lover, only huffed. “You’re th’ best,” he murmured, his lanky body curling around Eddie’s while Eddie snorted. He reached down and slowly pulled the eyemask off, finally seeing Richie’s swollen eyes rimmed wet with tears. His cheeks were splotchy, his hair was sweat slick with some of Eddie’s precum stuck to his forehead and his right cheek had a slight print where Eddie hit him: he looked _terrible._ But his bright grin had Eddie knowing that Richie enjoyed himself an awful amount.

“You’re pretty tired, aren’t ya baby?” He cooed, his hands threading through Richie’s curls. Richie only nodded, laughing quietly when Eddie grimaced at the feeling of Richie’s cum dripping down his thighs. 

“Never thought I needed that until now, it was good,” he sat up and gave Eddie a look. “You really put a leash on me?” He snorted, stretching slightly while Eddie came up behind him and removed the leash and collar. 

“I just wanted it to be good for us, and well uh,” he trailed off, looking up at Richie shyly when he turned to face Eddie. 

“Next time we should do another kinky role play. Oh my _god_ , let’s have sex on the freeway.”

“Richie how the _fuck_ would we—“

“Baby. We’re gonna fuck on the side of the highway and I’m gonna make this good for you. You’re gonna love it. Kinky Highway sex and I know exactly how to set this up, you’re gonna be so fucking surprised.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol comment please??? i dont think it's too much to ask since I'm giving you porn U3U *kisses*


End file.
